Love of a DragonFighter
by charlotteloveletter
Summary: Raven Shade is an assassin. She fled from her traumatic past, to the land of fire. Only recognizable by her unique dragonmask. On a certain day her path crosses a ninja team, and her whole world is upside down. She turns out to be way more than just an assasin, and develops feelings, though she swore that she would never let feelings get in her way.
1. Preview

PREVIEW/INTRO

my name? Raven. Raven Shade, here I call myself Kasaii Raven. I don't know who I am or where I'm from. The only time I heard my name was when they shouted at me. RAVEN. RAVEN SHADE. GET UP RAVEN SHADE. At times like that I wonderd who my parents were, and how it would be like to have a childhood. But then I got up again and trained as hard as I could. To become 'The perfect Fighter'

Age: Don't bother, I'm about the same age as him

my hair is black, like a raven. Some say it has a dark blue shine over it, but that wouldn't fit a Raven, right? My eyes are red. Yes, red. first I had blue eyes, but one day they slowly turned red. Like spilled wine spreading on clothes. My eyes scare me.. I'm pale. Because I always wear my mask. It makes me feel save, my dragonmask. it covers everything but my eyes. it's just a mask with a dragon on it, but I became really attached to it.

Where I come from. It's almost the whole year cold. I don't like cold. That's why I fled to the south, the warmth. To the land of fire

I'm an assassin, a bounty hunter, and a mercenary. Whatever I need to do to stay alive. Money is money and a job is a job. Sometimes when I've killed someone, I wonder if they have family, friends. But I have to kill them anyway.. Otherwise I'll die instead. I don't want to die..


	2. Chapter 1

Ravens POV:

I was running through a forest, chasing after a man I was sent to kill a few days ago. But every time I closed in on him, he fled into some village and hid himself. I couldn't kill him in a village full of innocent people! If they would get in my way.. Then I would also have to.. The man made a sudden move. DAMN, he saw me. Shouldn't daydream anymore while chasing a man in trees. He was heading to a village. A village I never saw before. And I've seen a lot of villages. *have to find out more of that village..* I thought when I pulled out one of my katana's bound on my back. I turned off my emotions and made more speed to kill the man, who was now very close to the gates.

Kakashi's POV:

I was just reading one of my 'make out paradise' at the front gate, waiting for Naruto and Sakura, Sai was still in the hospital after some some ninja went crazy on him. So only Naruto and Sakura today. A simple mission this time. We only had to deliver a message. But it was 'saver' to travel in a three man cell. I could hear them coming from a far distance. 'But Sakura-chan, why can't you just- AUWTSJ!' 'Shut up Naruto! We have no time for your nonsense!' I sighed and slowly closed the book when they reached the gates. Ready to go, and having packed all the food needed I suddenly heard a scream. 'HELP' 'PLEASE HELP ME!" We all turned around in an instant to see a man running like the devil himself was chasing him. When he reached the village gates (gasping for breath) Sakura asked: 'what is wrong sir?' 'Can we help you?' Naruto added. Suddenly all concentrated and serious. 'H-He's coming!' The man gasped. 'He's coming after me!' 'Who is sir, breath calm, and then tell us.' I decided to try to calm him down, it would be the best to all maintain ourselves and calm down. 'The assassin! The one and only! He's going to kill me!' I narrowed my eyes. I knew what kind of persons assassins where, only thinking about money. Only the 'one and only' thing didn't make sense.. Then I sensed it, there was something coming our way. Fast.

Ravens POV:

I was finally closing in, but then I sensed that he was not alone. Shit. Would they be a threat? Not even a chance. I was the 'perfect fighter' and I had to complete my job. When I reached the unknown- village gates I jumped out of the trees and landed silently. There were three other people, just like I sensed. Two children, no, not children. Older. But definitely not grownup. 16? 17 maybe? They were both wearing a forehead protector, with the symbol of a leaf. The boy looked at me with all confidence. His blond spikey hair was almost as outstanding as his blue eyes. The girl was just totally amazed that I suddenly came out the tree, without anyone noticing it. I could see it in her emerald green eyes. Her forehead protector was bound on her head like a fillet. *why wearing a forehead protector like it's some assescoire? It's called a 'forehead'protector* I thought while looking at her pink short hair. The other boy, no, this one was a man. His protector was even worn more strange. It covered one of his eyes, which made the forehead protector inclined over his head. Because of that his hair leaned to one side. It looked kinda funny. A mask covered his mouth and nose. *so I'm not the only one who doesn't like to show his face* I thought. Actually a little bit relieved. His silver hair blew into the wind as he looked at me with is visible eye. I looked back. There was no fear in his eyes, not a trace. Which irritated me. 'It's the assassin! Please don't let him kill me!' The man broke the silence. *they always assumed I'm a man, why is that?* 'Don't worry sir! I'm the best ninja around!' The boy with the spikey hair said. The girl just nodded. So they were not going away.. Pity.. Now I had to.. The man squeezed in the arm of the man with the silver hair. 'PLEASE' He really irritated me.. Because of him, their lives were over.. And the totally emotionless state of me was taking over.

'Move aside, or die.' No emotion. No emotion at all. Deep inside I shivered. 'Who are you and what do you want?!' The girl shouted. *is she that dumb? Or just afraid?* I didn't reply, I just leaped forward and pulled out my other katana. now my so called 'mirrors word' was complete. I tried to slash the man from behind. But the man with the silver hair blocked it. 'Do you even know why you're supposed to kill him?' He asked, with a totally calm voice. He looked straight at me, didn't even blink. His reaction was so sudden that one moment I let my emotions and feelings come through. Which gave him the opportunity to attack me. I blocked his kick. And immediately fell back into my emotionless state. *why is he so calm? What is wrong with that guy?*

Kakashi's POV:

'Move aside, or die.' There was no emotion in the assassin's voice, while he pulled his swords. Just now, he tried to kill a man trough slashing him in the back, which would be a painful death. Also no emotion. His red? eyes were dull and looked like puppet eyes. But this puppet was moving. He leaned forward and whispered: No I don't, but right now, I don't care. Then he was gone, I had just a second to realize it, because then I heard a scream. The assassin had grabbed Sakura, and hold one of his swords close to her neck.

Ravens POV:

The girl did not struggle. Of course she didn't. I was sure she believed that her two teammates would save her, and that they would all go home together. I sighed. That would not happen. I would have to kill them if there wasn't an other way.. "Let her go you filthy assassin!' The boy screamed with a voice filled with hate. friendship? Love? Emotions.. I leaned forward to the girl and whispered: 'I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have no choice, and no time to fight..' I could feel her tense. The man with the silver hair leaped forward, and left the man unprotected. He realized his mistake, but then I already killed the man. Now I could survive for a while. While I looked at his dead eyes, I wondered.. *Does he have a family?* *what did he do to let them send me after him?* I closed my eyes, only for a second, and I began to run. So fast I was sure they thought I just disappeared. *Ninjutsu, always come in handy in situations like this* I lowered my chakra so they couldn't follow or sense me. The job was done, the blood on my katana was the proof. No one would even dare to doubt me. Through the trees I could still see a bit of the village gate. *Maybe I'll go back to see the village again.* I thought to myself.

Kakashi's POV:

The assassin disappeared. Just like that. I made one wrong move and the man was killed and so the assassin's job was done. Then I walked to Sakura, hands in my pocket. 'Are you ok Sakura?' I asked, making sure of that they thought I was being as nonchalant as usual. 'Yeah, I-I'm fine Kakashi-sensei.. But-' 'SAKURA-CHAN!' Naruto tried to support her, by grabbing her waist and make sure she didn't fall. 'I'm fine Naruto, but just. DONT TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!' She punched him in the face. As usual. Seemed like she wasn't in shock. 'But when the assassin was holding me.. He whispered: I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have no choice, and no time to fight. She sounded a little insecure. I was a little confused, by the emotionless eyes, and the words the assassin said to Sakura. Wouldn't assassins just kill without a second thought? I shook my head of these thoughts and looked at my team, 'Come on, let's get back to the village. We must report this immediately to Tsunade-sama. 'And the mission?!' Naruto asked a little shocked. 'Thats not where we should worry about now Naruto.' I answered. While we were walking towards the village, I began thinking of the assassin again. I was sure he could be dangerous, very dangerous. But I just couldn't lose the feeling that I would see the assassin again.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and all the favorites! Its really nice to see that you all like my story, so I will try to upload as fast as I can!

Reviews are more then welcome, enjoy!

~Charlotte

* * *

Recap: after killing the man, and leaving that unknown village, I got the money and went to the hotel where I was sleeping for now a month. Soon it would be time to move to another place. Immediately my thoughts went out to that village. With those strange kids, and that even more stranger man. Yeah. Maybe I'll go there... I thought. And before I fell asleep, the faces of the people who dared to oppose me... And their strange forehead protectors... OH... They are ninja... Of course they are... how stupid of me. And I slept.

Ravens POV: a few days later

The sun shone trough my window, waking me up from the nightmares that haunted me since I was little. They didn't scare me anymore, but I just wished that they wouldn't haunt me for so long. 'But those things will never change' I said to myself, immediately regretting that I talked to myself. So I got up and took a shower. Clothes didn't interest me that much, so I just threw on my usual black, long sleeved shirt, and another pair of black pants, my boots, a black trench coat and of course my dragon mask. I just couldn't bear the thought of me without it. I just started to walk in the village. Everywhere I went, people went out of my way, because they knew who I was, and were as scared as hell. I didn't care. I was dangerous, yes, and I guess I could kill them anytime. I could. 'Mercenary!' 'Please wait!' A women suddenly screamed, as she made her way through the crowd. 'I'm sorry I'm not doing any jobs right now.' *I need some rest to!* 'Please! It's nothing big! I don't want to kill someone!' I sighed. I would listen, if she wasn't annoying. 'Fine, tell me.' She bent her head. 'Yes, thank you sir.' *and again they thought I was a man.* 'I need you to bring me and my daughter to the hidden leaf village. It's not safe out there and I need you to protect us from robbers and bandits. Of course I will pay you!' She stammered. *the hidden leaf village? That was the village I saw a few days ago..* 'Please, will you guide us, sir?' 'Fine.' I replied after a while. 'I'll take the job' I walked over to a tree in the shadow and sat down. 'Get the girl and whatever you need. But hurry up.' The woman looked a little shocked that I accepted it, but also happy because you did. 'Yes, yes of course!' And she ran off to the village (since we didn't stop walking as she asked me.) *unbelievable that someone asks an assassin for a protecting job!* I thought while I closed my eyes and listened to the wind blowing through the trees. *but money is money. And now I can get back to that village again* I thought, while tracing the painting of a dragon on mask.

Kakashi's POV:

While reading make out paradise, I thought of what the hokage told me. 'The assassin is well known in the south of the country, and is very dangerous Kakashi.' she said. 'There is a lot of rumor going on about him, but I doubt if they are all true.' She said while slowly shaking her head. 'What kind of rumour Tsunade-sama?' I was curious to hear what all the other people that met him and survived thought about him. 'They say it is a guy with no emotions.' She carefully said to me. 'That will be all Kakashi. You can leave.' I headed to the village gate, we expected guests today, while thinking if it was possible to have 'no emotions.'

Ravens POV:

I was in the same forest as a few days ago, this time walking. I was cleaning of blood from my Katana (I only needed one.) from the attack that happened before. Just a robber, with a knife. One slash only.. 'People from my village talk about you.' I looked over my shoulder, looking down at the little girl. I didn't respond. 'They say that you're a bad person, that you have no emotions, is that right sir?' I turned around. That made me irritated, maybe even angry. Don't tell me what I am. 'You better shut that girl up, or I'll shut her up permanently.' I growled at her mother. Who just looked at her daughter with a look only mothers can give. Mothers. Would my mother look at me like that if she saw who I was? I shook my head. Stop it Raven. Now. She didn't know. No one knew. Only me, and the robber, as I slashed his chest. 'Who are you?' he asked me full of fear. I swear he pissed his pants. 'Raven Shade' I whispered in his ear. Just the moment before he died. Sometimes. I told them who I was, so I didn't forget myself. After a few hours I could see the gates. 'We're here.' The woman said. I nodded. Of course, I had eyes on my own. There were people, no ninja's standing before the gate. And a woman whose age I couldn't guess. She looked young, but way to wise for her beauty. Some guys in uniforms. All wearing the forehead protector. And, the man with silver hair who I fought the last time I was here.

Kakashi's POV:

I was just waiting for the guests to arrive, when I heard someone before me gasping for breath. 'What is wr-' but then I saw myself, the two guests, a mother and her daughter, and walking before them; the assassin. 'Tsunade-sama' It's the assassin' I whispered. I saw her nodding in the corner of my eye. 'We first need to know why the assassin is here.' She answered, even softer than me. I nodded. 'Got it.' then I got back in position.

Ravens POV:

I could see that they were surprised to see me, and couldn't decide whether to fight me, or to wait until I got closer. They chose the last one. As we came closer I saw the little girl run towards the woman screaming: 'Auntie Tsunade Hokage!' This woman was the hokage? Impressive. I watched everything trough my mask, the ninja's the hokage and the mother. 'I have to get my money to pay the Mercenary, Tsunade- I mean Hokage.' *where they family?* 'So please, let this person stay for a little while in the village.' The hokage looked at me carefully, and finally nodded and began to guide us. The ninja's remained in position. I watched them carefully. Just like I was trained to, until I reached the man with the silver hair. He looked straight at me and my eyes were locked. It seemed forever until we broke apart and I looked straight forward. And listened to what the hokage had to say. *why did I do that?* I asked myself in silence *is he dangerous?*

Kakashi's POV:

The assassin looked me straight in the eye, like he knew I was watching him. Our eyes met, and I saw again the wine red color of his eyes. That just wasn't normal? It seemed forever until he broke contact and looked straight forward. I sighed, put my hands in my pocket and slowly walked home. *those eyes hold a lot of pain and suffering* I thought. *Would that me why he wears a mask?* Out of reflex I touched my own. When home I tried to get some sleep. But I was too intrigued by the assassin and his story that I couldn't get to sleep. *I know I'm curious but why just don't leave it by that?* I sighed. Again. *But just who is that guy?*

Ravens POV:

The woman told me that she would have the money tomorrow. So I had to stay the night here. I didn't care, a free bed, free food. I turned around in the bed that groaned under my weight. I kept thinking about the man with the silver hair. He was very interesting, but I didn't know why. His hidden face and eye? Or the fact that he wasn't afraid of me, even a little? I closed my eyes *just who is he?*

Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Guys! Thank you all so much for the support :) I really appreciate it.

much love and a merry christmas to you all, even though I'm a few days early..

love! ~Charlotte

* * *

Recap: The little girl and her mother were brought safely to the village, where a group of ninja's and the hokage were awaited us. Amongst them, was the silver haired man, who I fought before. Tomorrow I would get my money. I didn't mind staying the night here. As I lay in the guest room, I thought of that ninja. why wasn't he afraid of me? *just who is he?*

Ravens POV:

Once again, the sun woke me up. I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about my nightmares, one actually. Always the same, as long as I could remember. everything was fire. Not a frightening fire, but just warm. I loved fire, because its power, its warmth and all the damage it can bring. But then the fire went bigger. And they were dead. The ones chasing after me, trying to capture me, again. I cried, not because of them, but because I killed. I knew my master wouldn't approve such weakness. Then I began to run. And run. In the fire. Everything hurt, not because of the fire, but because I was beaten with a stick.*should stop crying* *must not cry* *must not show emotion*Then I heard a scream, a terrible scream. I shivered, thinking back of it. I put on my clothes and my mask and tried to brush my hair. After a minute I sighed and put the hairbrush down. My hair was so messy, I couldn't even brush it properly. Not that I really cared. I walked downstairs and saw the mother making breakfast in the kitchen. The hokage was sitting on of the pillows and had a cup of tea standing on the table. *what was she doing here?* 'Oh, you're awake!' the mother said while I just stood in the doorway. I nodded as response and stared at her, waiting for her to get my money. After a few seconds the realized what I wanted and turned to the hokage. 'Please, wait here, I have to get the money for the mercenary, she protected us really well.' The hokage nodded and sipped her tea. Then the woman quickly walked out of the room, with her daughter following her holding her skirts. Probably because she didn't want to be in one room with me without her mother. I and the hokage didn't say a word, the only sound in the room was her sipping her tea. *Alright, now I have to talk to her about letting me stay here for a while.* I thought. As if the hokage sensed I wanted to ask something she put her teacup down and looked at me. 'Can I help you with something?' She asked, totally calm. 'I'd like to stay here for a while, I've never seen this village before.' The hokage looked a little shocked, but before she could answer it the woman came back, waving with a bundle of money. 'Here is the money, and thanks again for helping us.' She bowed and I took the money she held in her outstretched hand. I nodded to her and gave the hokage a *think about it look.*Then I walked away and left the house without a sound. *I may not be able to stay here* I thought, *but that doesn't mean I can't get to look around. As I walked through the streets I noticed some things. People here weren't as scared for me as in all the other villages, yes most of them went out of the way. But they didn't whisper, or run away. *maybe they don't know me here?* I thought, which made me feel a little released. On the way I saw a few weapon stores. Nothing special, but then I saw a pair of beautiful katana's. I walked to the store and looked inside. The katana's were stunning. The hilt was decorated with two red dragons, which seemed to be twisted with each other. But then I looked at the price and walked away, shaking my head. The katana's were beautiful, but I had my own and they were fine. I shouldn't waste the little money I had. A little out of the village I sat down under a tree, listening to the sounds of the village. *I like it here* I sighed *I hope the hokage isn't stupid, what would be more useful than a criminal right under your nose?* I closed my eyes and lied back for a while. 'Hey! Isn't that the assassin?' I silently cursed. Then I opened my eyes to see who was so stupid to disturb me.

Kakashi's POV:

'Unbelievable that we still had to do the mission..' Naruto sighed. We were done bringing the message, and returning to the village. 'Hey! Isn't that the assassin?' Sakura stopped walking and stared. I looked up from my book. * make out paradise again..* I saw a person sitting under a tree, irritated open his eyes. The assassin was no wearing something different but I still couldn't tell what gender he *she?* was. *what is the assassin still doing here?* I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

Ravens POV:

It was the ninja group again. *Why? Why of all times now, and off all the people they?* I thought, as I made an irritated look. 'What are you still doing here?' The blond one asked. I didn't answer. *So he knew.* 'The hokage said that maybe you'll stay a little longer..' the girl said. *wow, that's smart.* 'So we should introduce ourselves,' She tried to smile. 'My name is Haruno Sakura.' 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage!' The boy shouted with a big grin on his face. 'And this is our sensei, Hatake Kakashi!' He pointed at the man with the silver hair. 'To tell you my name, I would have to kill you.' I said after a little while. *That man ''Kakashi'', I sensed his strength from the beginning. Maybe that's why I was so interested in him.. *I thought to myself. *I have to find out.* I stood up and stared at Kakashi, which made him curious what I wanted. I looked straight at him. 'Kakashi, I want to challenge you for a fight.' the kids looked a little shocked but Kakashi only moved his leg and looked at me. 'And what if I don't accept?' He asked on a calm tone, not losing his lazy attitude. 'Nothing will happen.' I sighed. And took off my katana's, leaning them on the tree. 'I will not kill you.' It was silent for a while. then he nodded. 'Fine, I accept.' He turned around. 'I will take you to the training field.' I nodded and followed him.

Kakashi's POV:

As we arrived on the training field, the assassin turned around. He had very long hair, and I started to doubt about his gender again. 'I want to make a bet.' The assassin suddenly stopped walking, and slowly turned around. 'What?' His eyes were dead again. 'If I win, I want to know your name and gender.' I said, pulling my hands out of my pocket. 'And what if I win?' He said. 'No, wait. If I win, I want to see your face, and know why you cover one of your eyes.' I could see his eyes weren't so dead anymore. There was a bit of excitement, or thrill in it. It confused me a little. 'Fine.' I replied. *now I have to win.* Then we both walked the opposite sides from each other and took fighting pose. I sensed he (or she, I just didn't know) was very strong, but was still hiding some of his (or, again, her) strength.

Ravens POV:

*I cannot lose.* I turned around and looked at my opponent. Our eyes met and a second later he tried to hit me. I blocked and moved aside. Then I disappeared in one of the trees. And made a hand seal. Then I got out of the tree, attacking him from behind. He heard me coming and blocked my kick. *he's quick* I aimed for a high kick but again he blocked it, and grabbed my leg. *and not that bad.* But when I made a hand seal, and quickly made a backflip. Then, with lightning speed I tried to punch him only to find out I punched a log. *an old classic, Kakashi* Then I sensed something behind me and made roundhouse kick. Hitting Kakashi, who stood behind me. He flew back a meter, but landed on his feet. I ran towards him releasing handseals. 'Housenka no jutsu!' He dodged the fireballs, surprised that I knew that jutsu. 'I've been in a lot of places Kakashi.' I said. through the smoke of the fireballs I couldn't see him coming and he hit my stomach. I quickly jumped out of his reach. *he actually managed to hit.* I thought. Then he was gone. I looked around. Then I felt something beneath me. *shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu* But then it was too late. He grabbed my leg and dragged me down. He didn't notice I was releasing the same jutsu. Once I was neck deep inside the ground Kakashi got out, only to see I wasn't there anymore. I sensed his position and got out of the ground kicking him, adding chakra to it, so that he flew back a few meters to get back on his feet again and threw some kunai's at me. I dodged them all. *he's serious* He was no very close and I started to fight hand to hand combat with him, so he couldn't seal any more jutsu's. He attacked I blocked, I attacked, and he blocked. Then out of nowhere he kicked me really hard, and I flew back, he threw kunai's in my direction and when I was about to dodge them, I noticed the hokage coming. Causing me to move too late. I got a direct hit and all the kunai's pierced me. *He really has some talent..* Then I fell down and it went black. *He killed!..*

Kakashi's POV:

I watched as the assassin fell down to the ground and didn't move. Blood poured out of his wounds. 'What's the meaning of this?!' Tsunade-sama shouted as she walked towards us. 'KAKASHI?!' 'I. I'll ..' I couldn't finish it. This was supposed to be a challenge, not a killing. In shock I stared at the assassin. lying dead on the ground.

POV:

*It looks like the battle is finished..* I thought while I looked down at the dead body and all the shocked faces. Sakura cried. *why is that stupid girl crying?!* Then I looked back at Kakashi again, who could only stare. I never thought that he would kill..* I stayed in the trees a little longer, watching Kakashi as he mumbled something to himself. * I'd better go down and make things clear.* Then I jumped out of the tree, and heard everyone gasping for breath.


	5. Chapter 4

GUYS! I am so terribly sorry I took so damn long to update! A happy new year to all! To apologize for my rude writing behavior I will upload 2 chapters this time, hoping that y'all don't hate me.. My intention for this year is to upload faster.. Hope I can do that.. So much love for everyone following the story. Enjoy!

~Charlotte

* * *

Recap: As I jumped out of the tree and walking towards the dead body of the assassin and Kakashi and his team, I heard everyone gasping for breath.

POV: Everyone was in shock. They definitely didn't expect me. I was that good. I 'hn'ed, looking down at the dead 'body'. He threw them well, those kunai's. Aiming for the vital organs. *so he was serious after all, he really won...* Still no one was able to talk. They just stared. It was only two seconds but I enjoyed it anyway. 'YOU'RE NOT DEAD?!' Naruto shouted.

Ravens POV:

I couldn't help but to amuse myself. I chuckled and snapped my fingers, so the body disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'H-how?' That was the only thing Sakura managed to say. 'I don't think a naive girl like you would understand.' I said slowly, turning my head towards her. 'But some of you I owe an explanation.' I looked at Kakashi, who still seemed a little bit shocked but mostly relieved , probably that I wasn't dead, I guess. 'I don't understand it either, a kage bunshin clone would disappear right away... ' I sighed. 'This is a special jutsu I learned in my hometown.' For a moment I got lost in my thoughts and saw again myself in the mirror, after I failed in creating this jutsu. But then I blinked with my eyes and the image was gone. 'So you could watch how I fight.' It wasn't a question. I nodded. 'Yes. It contained 45% of my chakra in it, but you beat me anyway.' 'When did you do that?' Naruto asked, totally amazed. 'When he disappeared in the trees.' Kakashi looked at Naruto with a 'you should have noticed by now' look. 'Who won the battle?' Sakura asked. 'Technically you won, you defeated my clone fighting you.' I didn't want to admit defeat .It was only a clone he killed, not me. But still, until now no one could even touch my clone. He deserved his victory. I wasn't a person without knowledge of honor. I turned away. 'Hokage what are you doing here?' The Hokage was a little overthrown by everything but said with a steady voice: I was thinking about what you asked this morning.' I looked up. 'And did you come to a conclusion?' 'I will let you stay here for a while. But there will be rules and things you'll have to do.' She replied looking so serious I thought she would never smile again. Wich would happen of course. She looked like the person who loved to gamble and drink. 'As long as I don't have to rub floors and clean houses its fine by me.' I said making clear I really wouldn't accept that. 'The basic rules are that you are not to kill, harm, or threaten people.' I sighed, I could've expected this. 'And you should help the village in any way you can, we are letting you stay here after all.' I nodded, this was agreeable. 'I will tell the rest to you later.' She looked at Naruto and Sakura. 'For now get to a hotel or something, our service does not provide that' and she walked away. 'So you're staying here for a while huh.' Naruto slowly said. I turned around. 'Yes I do Naruto.' For some reason he seemed happy about it. 'I guess I should be happy... .' He said, more to himself than to me. 'You look strong, and for some reason I don't think you're that bad..' He grinned. 'Since you won't tell us you're name we should give you a nickname!' He decided. 'Naruto, don't be stupid! You're not a child anymore!' Sakura hit him for no special reason. *She really is weird..* 'But Sakura-chan, we have to call him something! *and again, I am a man.. That's just rude.. * 'what will it be? ..' Naruto thought. It went silent. 'Dragon.' I looked at Kakashi, he just stood there with his hands in his pocket once again. 'I think that is the only fitting nickname.' He looked me straight in the eyes. I was surprised with a name that beautiful, even though it was pretty obvious, because of my mask. I looked back at him. 'Dragon.' I said. I was actually a little dazzled by the intensity of his expression. He seemed to look right through me and search for answers trough my eyes. I regained myself and sighed. 'Fine. Whatever you want to call me. I guess having a 'name' would make things easier.' I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. 'Hey, where are you going?' Naruto shouted. I just ignored him and thought of my katana's who were still lying beneath the tree. As I walked I thought of everything that happened and wondered if staying here was a good idea, or not.

Kakashi's POV: (a couple of hours later)

Naruto decided that after all this we could use same Ichiraku ramen. So we headed to the shop while Naruto was his dorky self and Sakura just couldn't stop hitting him when he said something stupid. I shook my head and ordered some ramen for us all. It wasn't very crowded. Only me, Naruto, Sakura, and some other people. I just took my chopsticks when the shop went a little quiet. I looked over my shoulder and froze. Dragon stood in the doorway, the two katana's on his back and definitely surprised to see us.

Ravens POV:

*maybe I should eat somewhere else..* I thought as I walked over to a chair. But, I didn't really want to leave. *why should I leave because he is here?* so I just sat one chair next to him and ordered some simple noodles. My stomach growled softly. *Oh God, please let it be tasty..* I didn't care about the looking people. They could look forever if they wanted. I really didn't care. I looked to the team sitting next to me and accidentally looked Kakashi straight in the eyes. Wich caused an uncomfortable silence. 'We never finished our fight.' I said, out of nowhere. 'The Hokage interrupted it.' 'I know.' Kakashi said, still looking me in the eye. *What did he want?* I got the chills of his look. *Still looking for answers, am I that interesting?* 'So when do we continue it?' I said. Totally calm, like it was nothing. The two kids looked a little shocked at each other. 'I don't think there is a reason to fight anymore.' Kakashi slowly answered. 'What do you mean? Did you know I hold back?' I said, taken by surprise of his calm, secure voice. 'Why did you?' He narrowed his eyes, so that's what was bothering him, he wanted to know why I didn't hold back.. 'I didn't want to kill you.' I stood up. 'Never mind the ramen.' I said to the girl serving me. I walked out of the shop. I just didn't want to be in his present anymore, that man confused me. For some reason. 'Dragon!' I turned around and waited for him. Of course he wouldn't leave it by just that. 'You don't really like to eat in public, don't you?' I raised a brow. *didn't see that one coming...* 'Then I have to eat really quick, so no one can see my face.. So no. Not really.. ' I answered. He put a package in my hand. 'I asked the owner to pack it. Now you can eat it in your room.' I was totally overthrown. This was why he surprised me. 'I guess I should thank you.' Was the only thing I said. I nodded at him and quickly walked away. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Maybe staying here wasn't a good idea. But it was now too late for that. I felt, I don't really know. I just, felt. Like, feelings. And stuff. I was almost at the end of the street to turn into a side street when I stood still. 'Kakashi?' I knew he was still there 'Hmm?' I sighed. 'Raven Shade, female.' And I quickly walked into the side street.


	6. Chapter 5

Kakashi's POV:

'Raven Shade, Female.' Dragon said, and quickly disappeared into the side street. *Raven Shade?* Wait, what?! Raven was a female?! I shook my head, *should've noticed that.* I thought to myself while I was walking home, thinking about how a girl with such an uncommon name ended up being an assassin. *and about the mask, I knew why I wore mine, but why did she wear hers? Did she has something to hide?* I was thinking about that when I reached my home and I was still thinking of it when I tried to sleep, but just couldn't.

Like I promised, two at once! Enjoy!

~Charlotte

* * *

Ravens POV:

When I got in my hotel room I leaned to the door and dropped down. I sighed. I just couldn't do this. Tomorrow I would leave this weird village and earn some money.

-Next morning-

I woke up from my nightmares and sat up. I felt my hair and decided it could use a shower, if I didn't want to look like a total hobo. I sighed *sighing had become quite a habit of me...* took a shower, longer than usual because even though I said I wanted to leave yesterday, I was curious what would happen if I would stay and I didn't want to leave. After the shower I wrapped myself in an oversized towel and looked in the mirror. The thoughts of last night's nightmare were still running through my head, I could hear the voices of my past telling me how weak I was, how worthless and thinks like that. And that to 'stimulate' me. These thoughts caused me to punch the mirror making it smash into thousand little pieces. I hated my face and the way I looked, it made me remember everything. I didn't know if other people would think that to, but I thought my face was horrible. The only think I liked about myself was the little dragon tattoo on the side of my neck. It was there for as long as I could remember. I never knew why I had it or when it was set, but I loved it. I moaned and removed my fist from the now broken mirror. I dodged the pieces of glass spread out on the floor and put on my clothes. It was a totally ninja like outfit this time. Just casual black. I put on my mask. I refused to brush my hair, grabbed my katana's and walked out of the hotel, leaving the shards of the mirror where they were. I needed some time to think on a quiet place. When the Hokage showed me around the village, I had seen a little river, near the main gate. That would be perfect. On my way I came across a school. On the field there were little boys and girls fighting hand to hand combat. Having fun. I stopped for a moment to see it closely because I never went to a ninja school when I was younger; I was trained on my own. The only people I knew were the people training me. I guess I never had a childhood, making friends, being nice was never taught to me. They all looked so innocent, it was just amazing. After a while I tore my eyes from the warm scene and began to walk to the river again. On the way the people still looked at me, but only out of fascination. Not scared. I didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing... I arrived to the river side and sat down on the ground. I ran my fingers through the grass and closed my eyes. The wind blew through my hair and made the trees rustle. I heard the river flow and felt at peace. I lay down in the grass and closed my eyes. I couldn't leave here. There was so much to explore, and all those interesting people... Shocked I opened my eyes. What were those thoughts? They belonged to a dark corner of my past. When I was still young and full of hope, hope to escape and to be happy and to marry someone I love and cook meals and have baby's... I shook my head wildly_. Stop it_. It wasn't even my voice saying it; it was the one of my teacher.

A younger me was sitting on the floor, crying because my suggestion was rejected. 'But why can't I go outside, to all the people that look so happy?' I softly said. 'Because you're different. You're worthless and weak. And no one will respect a weak monster like you.' I could still feel the pain of his words. It was worth killing him when I escaped. I was breathing slowly. 'Don't feel. Lock them out. ' they said. Suddenly I realized the irony of it. I disobeyed them, left them to eventually obey them... But, to let my feelings come through? I don't know... I could try... I thought of my life since I arrived here. It was, more fun, I guess. I thought of the people here. They didn't whisper, or run. They were just interested. Then my thoughts flashed to the person that interested me since the beginning. Kakashi. I was even more confused when I tried to feel something. It was warm. My chest was a little warm and it frightened me. Out of reflex I tried to feel nothing at all. But it didn't work; the warm feeling went brighter when I thought of yesterday, when he looked so straight at me. Was this fear? No, it couldn't possibly be fear. Then what? Anger? Hate? No. It all confused me and I buried my head between my knees, trying to regain myself. My heart was racing a little. What was happening?! When I finally regained myself I promised to never think of him again until I knew what that feeling was. It just scared me. My feelings scared me. That wasn't normal. That really wasn't normal. Was that why my teacher said not to feel anything? So I wouldn't get scared of myself? All these questions dazzled me. I took a deep breath, and another one. And lay back on the grass again.

Then everything happened so quick I could barely follow it with my ears. I heard footsteps, two pair. Running. 'Stop it!' Someone shouted. I tensed. It was Kakashi. I stood up and noticed the other man. He stopped, and grinned at me. 'I finally found you, Perfect Fighter.


	7. Chapter 6

I promised I would be trying to upload faster ;) Enjoy!

~Charlotte

* * *

Recap: everything happened so quick I could barely follow it with my ears. I heard footsteps, two pair. Running. 'Stop it!' Someone shouted. I tensed. It was Kakashi. I stood up and noticed the other man. He stopped, and grinned at me. 'I finally found you, Perfect Fighter.'

Raven's POV:

He was about 20, 25 He had gelled gold blond hair, and was smirking. 'Do you know how long it took me to find you, you little bitch?!' I was shocked, he called me perfect fighter before, not much people knew the name the village gave to me, and, even more concerning, he knew I was a female. This guy must be from my hometown... I looked at Kakashi, shit! He would notice this man was from my town. I had to get him away from here. 'Kakashi, you can leave.' I said looking straight at the jerk before me. 'I will handle this unmannered brat.' Kakashi stepped closer. 'I didn't think so, this man slipped into our village. I can't let him.' *Did he say our village? ..* The guy seemed pissed off, really pissed off. 'Do you know who I am?!' He shouted at me, and then laughed because of his own stupidity. 'Of course you don't, you betrayed the village!' Ok that was it. I could not allow this guy to spread my past all over the place. 'What are you doing here?' Kakashi came straight to the point, no sign of his lazy attitude. 'I'm here to take revenge, in the name of my father!' 'What is this nonsense?' I said, hoping I would sound reasonable. 'Ra- Dragon, what the hell is he talking about.' Kakashi almost looked angry. 'Didn't she tell you?' The man said on a devilish tone which made me tense even more. This guy was serious. Or, he thought he was. 'So the Fighter really didn't tell you?' The man said when Kakashi didn't reply. He laughed bitter. Suddenly I realized who he was. Imawashi. The guy I never liked because he enjoyed killing bugs, or butterflies. 'Imawashi, you fool.' I growled at him. He only laughed. 'This Perfect Fighter we have here, was trained to be the best, the most perfect ninja in history. But when she reached the top, she betrayed the village. On her escape she decided to kill all the anbu's trying to capture her.' He smirked again. Kakashi didn't blink an eye. He just looked at Imawashi. And then at me. I didn't bother looking away, I was way too curious. Imawashi noticed we weren't afraid, or even shocked. 'So they trained me, yeah me! To become the next Perfect Fighter, to avenge the village and kill you.' He screamed and tried to make a hit. I simply stepped aside and sighed. When he came at me again I kicked him in the gut. He fell on the ground and couched. He got up again. That fool. And attacked me once more.

Kakashi's POV:

I watched as the man called Imawashi tried to hit Raven, but all the attacks were simply dodged. He was good, but he could never match her. I could see it in her eyes. *What did he mean by 'Perfect Fighter..*

Ravens POV:

The fight finally heated up. His kicks were faster, his punches stronger. But I only had to release one jutsu, to get the upper hand. He kicked and punched as hell. All anger of course. And even released a jutsu. Water in the form of a gun was heading to me with a great speed. I dodged. Now it was over, he was totally unprotected and was only angry and didn't pay attention. *That's exactly why I don't want emotions to bother me in a fight.* I thought as I made the hand seals for that jutsu. A little hurricane of leaves was slicing Imawashi. He screamed out in pain. And knelt down in order to protect his vital organs. When the leaves slowly fell down he looked up at me 'you haven't won anything.' No, it was over. He would give up, I watched him when I was little, he always gave up. I looked at Kakashi who hadn't move since Imawashi spoiled about almost everything. Treachery was unacceptable. He would definitely kick me out. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. 'Dragon!' I looked over my shoulder, not quick enough. A trunk hit my mask. Imawashi was still standing. *So he has grown...* I jumped back but suddenly I heard a crack, with caused me to stand in shock. My mask... It was... I couldn't move. Like in slow motion I saw a piece of my mask fall down. The right upper corner of my mask was broken. One eye and a part of my forehead were now totally visible.


End file.
